1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, a user terminal apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device which receives identification (ID) information of peripheral electronic devices connected to the display device, receives a control key of a remote controller with respect to electronic devices to which no remote controller has been set, and transmits the control key to the remote controller, a user terminal apparatus which receives ID information of electronic devices through an image and an audio, and receives a control key corresponding to the electronic devices, and remotely controls the electronic devices with the received control key, and a control method thereof.
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments further relate to a display device, a user terminal apparatus and a control method thereof which allows a user to remotely control electronic devices with the user terminal apparatus or the display device if a user logs in to a user account of the user terminal apparatus or the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-brand remote control (MBR) function is used to control devices connected to a television (TV) with a single remote controller of a smart TV or a user terminal apparatus having a remote control function. Thus, by using the MBR function, various devices such as a home theater, a blue-ray player, a set-top box and other electronic devices connected to the TV may be controlled by a single remote controller.
To set a remote controller, a user needs to manipulate a remote control setting menu, set an input port and perform a remote controller operation test for each type of remote controllers. If the remote controller does not operate, the user needs to input a model name of peripheral devices (e.g., a home theater, a blue-ray player, a set-top box, etc.).
The user is provided with a complicated setting screen for remote controller setting and needs to set, for example, channel up/down and menu keys. If the remote controller does not operate, the user needs to find a normally operating remote controller by switching each type of the remote controllers.
During the remote controller setting, the user may set channel input and press menu keys for each type of remote controllers. If the remote controller does not operate, the user needs to repeat an operation test all over again for each type of remote controllers until the user finds a normally operating remote controller control key. This causes inconvenience to the user in performing the operation test. If the remote controller setting is not performed even after changing the type of the remote controller, the user needs to find and input a manufacturer and a model name. Even if the device has the remote controller setting previously performed thereon, if the input port is changed, the remote controller setting needs to be performed again.
Recently, TV peripheral devices (e.g., a set-top box, a home theater, a blue-ray player, etc.) support high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) and Wi-Fi. Thus, it is required to automatically set data of the TV peripheral devices including the manufacturer and the model name as consumer electronics control (CEC) information through HDMI-CEC and Wi-Fi rather than directly setting the remote controller by the user. In this manner, a complicated setting process may be avoided and a simple and easy remote controller setting may be achieved.
Further, in finding the control key of the remote controller, the user is required to perform a complicated setting process including inputting the model name, and remote control setting information of the electronic device is not shared between the remote controller and the user terminal apparatus. If a remote control setting is performed for an electronic device which may be wirelessly connected, the user needs to input the ID information, e.g., the model name, etc. of the electronic device, which causes inconvenience to the user.
If a remote control is to be set through a remote control application of the user terminal apparatus, a remote control setting screen is displayed. If the user does not know the ID information, e.g., the model name, of the electronic device for which the remote control is to be set, the user needs to search for and input the model name of the electronic device. Such complicated setting processes causes inconvenience to the user.